This project proposes to study uterine and umbilical blood flows in pregnant sheep who have been made chronically anemic. Evaluation will also be made of fetal-placental growth patterns, growth rates and ultimate newborn size in control and test animals. Feasibility and usefulness of minor intrauterine fetal vascular surgery will be assessed. Certain aspects of fetal hemodynamics and fetal blood oxygen affinity will be studied.